


I regret this

by cixth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>officialalois:</p><blockquote>
  <p>I just want a fan fiction where Sebastian confesses his love to Ciel in the most romantic way possible and its really well written and then Ciel goes “ya know I’m like 12 what the fuck Sebastian”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	I regret this

Raising one finely plucked eyebrow at the kneeling demon before him, Ciel gave his butler an unimpressed look, ‘What is it, Sebastian? I hope you realise it is near lunchtime and I do not plan on eating whatever monstrosity Bard has concocted.’

When Sebastian did not respond, Ciel had to struggle to not roll his eyes in an undignified manner. Rather, he gave an imperious sigh and spun around prepared to walk away from the cat-loving moron before he was stopped by a gloved hand on his arm. He turned his head and scowled when he realised Sebastian had stood up rendering him unable to look down at his servant but needing to fully turn and look upwards at the butler.

‘My Lord,’ began the demon smoothly, ‘it has come to my attention that despite who I am— _what_ I am—I have appeared to have developed the ability to love.’

Giving a slight sniff in derision, Ciel glared at his servant, ‘Yes indeed, Sebastian. I am fully aware of your attachment to those pathetic cats you so love.’

‘No, my Lord, I am afraid that it seems that it is not only cats that I seem to have grown exceedingly fond of. I fear that I have grown to love you. I am aware that our boundaries as master and servant may seem a daunting barrier, but I assure you that I will to the best of my abilities fulfil every wish, every desire that may cross your lips.

’The moon and the stars are a trivial distance to travel to if you so wish for them, the burning heat of the sun cannot rival the way my dead heart yearns for you love. If by the time comes at which I am to devour your soul, my Lord, I may be unwilling to do so and for that, I apologise in failing my duties as your butler.

‘But I promise you that until you dismiss me from your service, I will not allow any harm to fall onto your being.’

Scowling a bit at the look of torment that seemed to flit over the over’s face, Ciel finally spoke, ‘If you have finished wasting my time with your fleeting moment on insanity, Sebastian, need I remind you I am only 12 years of age? Now, I think I shall take my lunch outside today, I expect a meal ready for me to consume with an equally well-prepared dessert. After all, you _did_ say you would serve me to the best of your ability, did you not?’

**Author's Note:**

> viel's a little arseface, yeah? 
> 
> you can reblog or whatever [here](http://shiro.co.vu/post/89275040818/officialalois-i-just-want-a-fan-fiction-where)


End file.
